


Can't Tarnish Vibranium

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain America's Shield, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, hand wavey medical reasons, seriously just porn, shield sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky paused as his gaze hit on something that might work.“Hang on,” he said.He went over to where Steve’s shield was leaning against the wall.“No.  We can’t,” said Clint as Bucky picked the shield up.





	Can't Tarnish Vibranium

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, and I'm sorry? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bucky had helped Clint with his PT stretches on the rug, and when they were done, it quickly turned into making out. That devolved into the two of them rutting against each other.

“You wanna?” Bucky asked, sucking a path down Clint’s neck.

“Yeah. But you’re gonna have to do all the work,” Clint gasped, his hands tugging Bucky closer. “I’m all worn out.”

“I know. Therapist said you gotta go easy on those muscles.”

Bucky pulled off Clint’s sweatpants and rolled him onto his stomach. Then he got up on his knees and fumbled among the couch cushions until he found the bottle of lube that was usually stashed there. After shimmying out of his own sweatpants, he opened the lube as he settled in behind Clint.

“You look so good from here,” he said, running a hand down Clint’s spine and over the curve of his ass.

“So come and get it,” Clint said, wiggling his ass.

Bucky slicked up his cock and nudged Clint’s legs apart. He pressed easily into Clint’s hole.

Clint made a pleased sound and tried to hitch his hips up. But his muscles started trembling almost right away, and even Bucky bracing an arm under him didn’t help.

“Sorry,” Clint said after a minute. “Can’t get my muscles to cooperate.”

“That’s okay. Just lie down, baby, and I’ll do the work.” Bucky said.

Bucky got as close as he could, flattening himself over Clint, and started thrusting. It didn’t get much reaction from Clint, so he lowered himself a little more and tried again.

Clint made a face. “It’s okay. But it’s not very deep and the angle’s not good.

Bucky thrust again, trying to roll his hips. Clint shook his head and Bucky sighed.

“Yeah, no good Buck. Points for trying something new, but it’s not working.”

Bucky frowned and looked around the room. They’d discovered a long time ago that the shape of the throw pillows was no good, and all the blankets were inconveniently in the wash. He just needed something to make the right angle.

He paused as his gaze hit on something that might work.

“Hang on,” he said.

He pulled out and went over to where Steve’s shield was leaning against the wall.

“No. We can’t,” said Clint as Bucky picked the shield up. His mouth was hanging open in shock as he watched Bucky come back to him holding the shield.

“I read those comics as a kid, we can’t fuck on Captain America’s shield!” Clint said. But there was a desperate note in his voice Bucky had only ever heard when there was something he wanted in the bedroom.

“What? You never jerked off to them?” Bucky said teasingly.

“Shut up. That’s different,” Clint said. His eyes were still glued to the shield.

Bucky leant over him and pressed a kiss to the base of Clint’s neck. “We’ve already defiled Steve’s uniform by fucking him in,” he said.

“But it’s the shield,” Clint said breathlessly.

Bucky nodded. “And I'm gonna fuck you on it.”

Clint gave a full body shudder.

Bucky set the shield on the floor. Then he grabbed Clint’s thighs, lifted them up, and pulled him back until his groin was centered over the middle of the shield. He set Clint’s legs down gently. Clint made a high noise as his skin made contact with the metal and Bucky watched his legs slide down the sides. The shape of the shield kept Clint’s legs neatly propped open and put his ass up for display. Bucky’s cock twitched as he looked down at Clint draped over the shield.

“You look so good, baby,” Bucky said.

Clint whined. His face was mostly buried in the rug, but his cheeks were bright red where Bucky could see them. 

Bucky crowded up behind him, careful with the slippery finish of the metal, and lined himself back up with Clint’s entrance. His knees were a little wide, but he could make it work.

One hand on Clint’s thigh to hold him in place, Bucky entered Clint. They both groaned as Bucky pumped his hips to work his way deeper.

“I wish you could see yourself, sweetheart. Spread open over Stevie’s shield, taking my cock.”

“Bucky,” Clint moaned, high and desperate.

“How’s it feel, baby?” Bucky said, leaning over his back.

“Cold. Slippery,” Clint said as Bucky rocked into him gently. His mouth worked like he was searching for another word.

“Filthy?” Bucky hissed, biting down on Clint’s earlobe.

“Yes,” Clint gasped. His hips jerked against the shield.

“That’s because it is,” Bucky said. He thrust harder and mouthed at Clint’s neck. “You’re spread wide open for me, and we’re makin’ a mess all over Steve’s shield. Every time he picks it up you’re gonna think of this. Every time you see it on TV, you’re gonna remember exactly what it feels like against your cock.”

“Bucky—”

Clint’s face was bright red and his pupils were blown wide. Every time Bucky fucked into him, he slipped forward on the metal of the shield. And Bucky was fucking into him now, hard solid thrusts that Clint couldn’t escape. 

“You like it,” Bucky crooned.

“I do. I do,” Clint said, nearly sobbing. His hips jerked fruitlessly trying to fuck back against Bucky. 

There was a chime from the ceiling.

“Captain Rogers has returned to the Tower,” JARVIS’ voice intoned.

“Oh god,” Clint moaned. “What’ll Steve say? Oh fuck.”

“Steve’s just gonna be glad he didn’t miss it.” Clint’s head shook, and Bucky hurried to reassure him. “Believe me, sweetheart, seeing you all spread out over his colors? Stevie’s not gonna be able to get enough of it.”

Clint moaned. Bucky slowed his thrusts and sat up as he waited for the elevator to reach their floor and the door to open.

They didn’t have long to wait. The door opened and Bucky felt Clint shudder under him as Steve stepped inside.

“Bucky, what…”

Steve’s voice trailed off and he circled around to them. Bucky smiled up at him. 

“Hey, Steve,” he said.

“Bucky. Clint. What’s going on?”

“You know Clint’s still recovering,” Bucky said innocently. “We needed a prop because his muscles were overworked, and this was the closest thing handy.”

“That’s my shield,” Steve said lowly, dropping down to one knee.

“It is. Doesn’t he look good on it?” Bucky said.

Steve leaned forward and brushed Clint’s hair back from his face.

“Hey, Clint.”

“Hey,” Clint said wetly.

“You okay?” Steve asked softly. Clint nodded, his cheek against the rug. “Bucky taking care of you?”

“Well, he stopped fucking me,” Clint said. 

Bucky snorted at Clint’s change of tune.

“It was his idea,” Clint said more quietly.

“To fuck you on top of my shield?” said Steve.

Clint nodded.

Steve sat up.

“I am a little upset about it,” he said.

Clint shivered. “Because it’s wrong?”

“Because he did without me,” Steve said, turning to fix Bucky with a hungry look.

“Couldn’t help it,” Bucky said, holding Steve’s gaze. “It’s just the right height.”

He snapped his hips forward and Clint whimpered.

“Is that so?” Steve said.

He stood up abruptly and stripped out of his clothes fast enough that Bucky was sure some of them were ruined. Then he moved to kneel behind Bucky.

“If you’re going to use other people’s things without asking, I think you’ll have to face some consequences,” Steve said, loud enough for both of them to hear.

He pressed Bucky forward with a hand on his back until he was leant halfway over Clint. Then his free hand came down with loud slap on Bucky’s buttocks.

Clint cried out as the slap propelled Bucky’s cock further inside him. Bucky himself hissed through his teeth at the hot sting spreading across his backside.

_Smack._

_Smack._

Steve’s hand kept landing on Bucky’s backside. With each spanking, Bucky jolted into Clint and Clint squirmed against the shield.

“You were just going to fuck Clint on my shield without me, Buck?” _Smack._ “Didn’t you think I’d want to see that? Didn’t you think I’d want to see the marks it’s going to leave on Clint’s legs? Didn’t you think I’d want to see Clint’s come smeared all over my star?”

Clint moaned and Bucky fought to hold back his own noise.

_Smack._

“How were you going to clean it up, anyway? Would you make Clint lick it off?”

Clint gave a high whimper and Steve reached down to squeeze his ass.

“Are you okay, baby?” Steve asked.

Clint nodded. His cheeks were rosy as he looked back over his shoulder.

“Have you had enough?” Steve asked.

“Hey,” Bucky said. “It’s my ass getting spanked.”

“And I know you can take it. Clint?”

“Can we go back to fucking? All three of us?” said Clint.

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” Steve said.

Bucky passed him the bottle of lube. He tried to spread his legs a little, but found himself hindered by the shield. His asscheeks were throbbing from Steve’s smacks.

Steve opened him up quickly and it wasn’t long before the head of his cock was pressed to Bucky’s entrance. Bucky grunted as he started pushing inside. Every touch of Steve’s hands against the red-hot skin of his ass was magnified. When Steve’s hips were finally flush against his backside, Bucky had to let his head drop between his shoulders and catch his breath. 

Steve gave a slow grind against his ass and Bucky stifled a curse.

“Feel good, Buck?” Steve asked and Bucky could hear the smirk.

“Yup.”

“Good,” Steve said. “Now let’s make Clint come all over my shield.”

He pulled back and slammed in. Bucky let the movement drive him into Clint. Nowadays, it didn’t take them long to find their rhythm in this position. It had been a while since Bucky had been in the middle of it, and he loved the sensation of Clint clenching around his cock as Steve filled him from behind.

He also loved every sound that it pulled out of Clint. Clint was pinned to the shield beneath the two super soldiers and moaning with every thrust. His cock was trapped against the sleek metal; Bucky could only imagine how desperate he must be to have it touched.

“Fuck,” Clint gasped as if reading Bucky’s mind. “I’m close.”

“Yeah, baby?” Bucky said, rubbing his ass.

“Are you going to come just like this?” Steve said. “Are you going to come all over my shield?”

Clint whined, writhing on the shield. Bucky leaned in to whisper in his ear as Steve drove them closer to the edge.

“Come on, Clint, make a mess. Let’s get it _filthy_.”

Clint came so hard he was nearly silent. Bucky kept a firm hand on his hip and gritted his teeth as Clint clenched around him. Clint made a soft little sound as he was spent and went limp in Bucky’s grasp.

“Have you had enough, Clint?” Steve asked again.

Clint nodded, his cheek resting on the rug.

Steve and Bucky both shuffled backwards. Bucky shuddered as he pulled out of Clint’s tight heat. He helped ease Clint off the shield and watched as he rolled onto his back in the deep pile of the rug. Bucky could hardly look away from him. Clint’s face and chest were flushed and his cock was softening against his thigh. 

“Doesn’t he look good, Bucky?” Steve murmured.

“Oh yeah,” said Bucky, rocking back on Steve’s cock.

Steve reached under him to grab the edge of the shield.

“Why don’t you hold onto this, Clint?” he said, passing it over to Clint. “I wanna fuck Bucky hard and I don’t want him to slip.”

Bucky groaned. Clint licked his lips and pulled the shield out of their way.

“You ready for me, Buck?” Steve said. He snapped his hips forward.

“You better believe it, punk,” said Bucky, pushing back into Steve’s thrust. 

Steve pumped his hips into Bucky a few times and just as Bucky was about to complain, Steve adjusted his position and started driving into him. The throbbing in his ass was starting to subside, but without the distraction of Clint clenching around him each thrust brought a wave of pleasure-pain. Bucky bit his lip against it as the slap of Steve’s hips against his ass increased.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Clint said, watching them.

Steve gave a breathless laugh as he pounded into Bucky.

“Glad you approve,” he said before his gaze focused in on Clint.

“Oh, you look good, sweetheart. Doesn’t he look good?” Steve asked Bucky, and Bucky turned his head. 

Clint was lying on the rug, an easy sprawl in his legs, and the shield covering his groin like some kind of coy cover-up. 

“Looks like a pinup,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, he does,” Steve grunted. “All bare skin and patriotic colors. Who knows what’s hiding under that shield? What you would find if you could pull it away?”

Bucky made a low noise, imaging unwrapping Clint like a present, even though he knew what lay under the shield.

“Even better, you can see his come dripping down it. Is that how you imagined it would look?” Steve said.

“Fuck,” said Bucky. 

Steve wasn’t wrong. Bucky could see Clint’s come spilled across the metal and pooling in the grooves. It was absolutely obscene and Bucky loved it. 

Clint reached one arm behind his head in the way that showed every muscle. He gave a smug grin when he saw Bucky track the movement.

“I don’t think it’s ever looked better,” Bucky said.

“I can think of one way,” said Steve.

Bucky growled as Steve stopped fucking him and tugged him backwards. He angled them towards Clint and pulled Bucky upright until he was sitting in Steve’s lap. As Bucky settled he felt Steve’s cock slide all the way into him.

“I am a lucky bastard,” Clint said from the floor in front of them.

Bucky wanted to smirk or agree or do anything, but Steve was grinding into his ass and he was slowly losing his mind. 

“You said it was Bucky’s idea, right Clint?” Steve asked.

“Oh yeah,” Clint said. He was grinning up at them like that the cat that got the canary.

“Would’ya hurry up, punk?” Bucky said, reaching back to grab Steve’s ass. 

Steve kept up his slow grind.

“I think we should make Bucky come all over my shield too,” he said. 

“Fuck,” Bucky said again. 

“That’s right,” Steve said, finally thrusting into him.

Bucky rose up on his knees and sank down to catch the next thrust. It took a few moments, but they found their rhythm. Steve thrust up into him with an unrelenting speed. Bucky’s cock was red and weeping, and he had to bite his lip when he finally wrapped his hand around it. 

“Almost there, Buck?” Steve said, his breath hot against Bucky’s neck.

“Yeah,” Bucky huffed.

Steve’s hips shifted and he started nailing Bucky’s prostate with every stroke. Bucky’s mouth fell open as he bounced on Steve’s cock with Clint spread out in front of him. All of his senses were dragging him towards his orgasm.

Steve’s fingers slotted over his where they were wrapped around his cock. He tightened Bucky’s grip and jerked their hands faster on his cock.

“C’mon, Buck, c’mon,” Steve chanted in his ear.

“Come on, Bucky,” Clint said slyly, cradling the shield between his thighs. 

Bucky felt like the orgasm was ripped out of him. His body bowed against Steve’s and his cock pulsed under his fingers. There was a rushing noise in his ears and he couldn’t control the sound that came out of his mouth.

As he fell limp in Stevie’s arms, he felt Steve’s cock thrust erratically a few more times. Then Steve came, moaning Bucky’s name and pumping into him.

Bucky shifted, trying to take some of his weight off of Steve. Steve grumbled as the movement dislodged his cock, but then Bucky heard his breath catch. 

“Jeez, Buck, you really made a mess of it,” Steve said and Bucky heard a little bit of awe in his voice.

Looking down, Bucky saw the shield was painted with his come. It was dripping down the smooth metal and some of it had splattered on Clint’s thighs.

“Gotta love that super serum,” Clint said smugly. He stretched like a cat under the shield.

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, somehow I don’t think this is what the scientists had in mind.”

He eased off of Steve’s lap and collapsed onto the carpet beside Clint. Steve followed and curled up behind him while Bucky shoved the shield off of Clint. He tugged Clint close enough to snuggle against his chest.

“Is your ass okay?” Steve asked, rubbing a hand over the cheeks he had spanked earlier.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the worried tone.

“My ass is great,” he said.

“I still can’t believe we did that,” Clint said where he was tucked under Bucky’s chin.

“Told you it was a good idea,” said Bucky.

“I can’t believe you were going to do it without me,” Steve said.

Bucky twisted to kiss away the pout he heard in Steve’s voice.

“Better than defiling your uniform?” Clint asked.

“Mmm. On par,” Steve said, pulling back from Bucky’s lips.

“Totally worth it for the looks on your faces,” Bucky said before chasing Steve’s lips for another kiss.

They lay like that for a few minutes before Steve stretched behind Bucky. Clint moved too, rolling onto his back.

“Now we definitely have to clean the shield,” Steve said, looking over Clint’s shoulder at the offending object.

“Not it,” Clint said tapping his index finger to his nose.

Bucky groaned between them.

“Don’t worry Bucky, I’m not going to make you lick it clean,” Steve said, all faux innocence.

“Not unless you want to,” Clint said. He waggled his eyebrows and then yelped as Bucky socked him in the shoulder.

\---

A week later, they were gathering in the training room. Bucky was ensuring his weapons were all ready to go when Steve walked in wearing his uniform with shield in hand.

“Hey, Cap! Nice shield!” Clint called down from the observation booth.

Bucky smirked as Steve’s cheeks blushed under the cowl and Clint cackled at him.


End file.
